


849年的雪夜

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 不会起名字，时间大概是艾伦入兵团前，849年年末，调查兵团简朴的小年会。只是单纯想写兵长唱歌，据说兵长唱歌很好听。有个bug（官方原设定是兵长千杯不醉），但不要在意这些小细节啦





	849年的雪夜

“士官长，愿赌服输哦！”佩特拉眨眨眼睛，金色的头发被壁炉火的流光轻柔地盖上了一层细纱，笑着说，“惩罚就是——唱歌！”她的眼中闪烁着期待，脸颊红彤彤的，或许是因为过于温暖的房间，或许是因为热红酒。

里维有点醉了，但是意识还是清醒的：“你们这些小崽子们。”他怀里抱着抱枕，为了维持严肃队长的形象下意识地想皱眉，却抑制不住笑意，说到，“你们自己玩别拉上我啊。”

一旁的埃尔文把手搭在他肩上：“我说，我还没听过你唱歌呢，是不是走调得厉害？”话音刚落就得到了他的士官长的一声嗤笑。

“唱一个吧士官长。” 韩吉带头起哄。

里维表面不耐烦，其实心里并不愿意扫了大家的兴。再说唱歌对他来说也不是一件难事，在地下街的那段时间有一次法兰带回了一把吉他。法兰会弹吉他，弹得相当不错，据说是跟随他之前为了讨生活去酒吧买过艺，但是唱歌却一般。里维跟着他的调随意地哼了哼，却不料被这两位夸上了天，法兰开玩笑说组个乐队那生活费真的不用愁了，淡定如里维心中都有些飘飘然。伊莎贝拉，她唱歌也好听，声音清亮，在黑暗肮脏的地下街，那些共同进退的日日夜夜，小姑娘的歌声就像是夜莺，就像是这个世界唯一的光。  
但他们都消逝了。  
他感到痛苦。

"It was a nightmare  
It's painful for me  
Because nobody wants to die too fast  
Remember the day of grief  
Now it's strange for me  
I could see your face  
I could hear your voice."

他唱歌声音和平时说话不太像，好像平时都是刻意压低嗓音说话的。他的咬字非常清晰声调轻柔，但是他的声音里独有的那种韧劲和倔强让人感觉到安慰和鼓励，以及，希望。

里维把下巴放在枕头上，脸因为酒精的原因有点红了，他看着壁炉里的火焰和他最亲密的战友们的笑脸，他感到前所未有的安心，他心中升起一种从未有过的无畏——他感觉所有经历过的以及未来需要面对的苦痛，一定会带来光明。

"Song for the reluctant heroes  
Oh give me your strength  
Our life is so short  
Song for the reluctant heroes  
I wanna be brave like you."  


 

“好了，小兔崽子们，满意了吧？”里维没好气地说，又恢复了平时低沉的，不近人情的声音。

“到时都给我好好活着，别死了。”

雪凝成的窗花一点一点的化了，只留下窗棂上厚厚一层积雪。窗口透出的一点点壁炉的微光是边境线上唯一的温暖。不久后冰雪就要融化，春天就要来了。


End file.
